


[Podfic of] Sometimes as Many as Seven

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [19]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Agent Vader, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:15:40]Fialleril's Summary:Leia and Han talk about the Force, philosophy, and that bounty hunter they ran into on Ord Mantell.A short coda to Rocks and Water, written as a tribute to Carrie Fisher.





	[Podfic of] Sometimes as Many as Seven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes as Many as Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140005) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  _Inspired by Echo Chamber by duc._
> 
> _The title refers to something Carrie once said about having feelings for Harrison Ford: “at least five, sometimes as many as seven.”_
> 
> _For that anon on tumblr who said I should write a fic about Leia strangling someone with their own bra, in honor of Carrie. This isn’t quite that, but it’s close._
> 
> _No major warnings, but you do get a secondhand account of Anakin’s view of the Dark Side. And Leia and Han talk pretty frankly about killing._  
> 

**Length** 00:15:40

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%2018%20Sometimes%20As%20Many%20As%20Seven.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- Looking though images of Carrie|Leia for this cover was a joy.


End file.
